<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787379">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30'>MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures with Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Co-Parents, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sorta Endgame-compliant, The Reader is the Avengers' Kid, this is basically wish fulfillment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Complete Without A Cost and Missing You. </p><p>The Avengers are as splintered as ever. As their child, the one thing you hate the most is how fragmented your family has become. How will you fix it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team &amp; Reader, Bruce Banner &amp; Reader, Clint Barton &amp; Reader, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Nebula (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark &amp; Reader, minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures with Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an imagine that is not archived. I wrote this because I feel that the Complete without a Cost stories needed a finale. So, this is my attempt to deliver. After this, no more original Reader stories. Any further imagines will be from my Tumblr archive. </p><p>On with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been five years since the battle in Wakanda. Five years since Thanos snapped his fingers and caused 50% of all living creatures to disappear. During those five years, you had grown from the fifteen-year-old whose family fell apart into a twenty-year-old who was shunted back and forth like a child in joint custody. The Snap, despite your hopes, had not brought your parents together. If anything, your family was as fragmented as ever and the only thing holding them together was you.</p><p>It had all begun when your parents returned to the Compound after the battle. There, you watched your Daddy and your Pa, also known as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, go at it again. You listened as your Daddy told your Pa that he had no trust in him as your Pa stood there and took the heat, pressing  Tony for help when Tony obviously had nothing to give him. You clenched your fists, willing them to stop until you couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Stop!” You shouted, startling your Daddy and your Pa out of their argument. “Just, stop! Okay, I am so sick and tired of your fighting. I’m sick of everyone leaving. I am so sick of it!” Years of pent up anger bleed into your voice. You don’t care that everyone is hurting from the Snap nor do you care that you might have made things worse. Anything was better than arguing.</p><p>You ran up the stairs before slamming the door so loud it rattled the window panes. You buried your head into your pillow, which grows wet with your tears. How naïve could you be? Did you really think that one night in the same bed with all your parents was enough to repair their relationship? It had been foolish of you to think so.</p><p>When you had finally exited your room, your parents were in the conference room. Their faces are even more despondent since you all had returned. They had a new arrival with them: a woman with blonde hair and glowing fists who introduced herself as Carol Danvers.</p><p>You mustered enough energy to give her a small smile before you learned what happened: your parents plus Rocket, Rhodey, Nebula, and Carol had gone to fight Thanos and reverse the Snap, only to find the Stones gone and the weakened titan. You then noticed someone missing.</p><p>“Where’s Papa?” You asked, referring to Thor.</p><p>None of your other fathers answered, but your Momma said, “We don’t know, Joey. He just…left,” she said.</p><p>Tears threatened to fall.  He left again? Why didn’t he stay? Weren’t you enough?</p><p>Apparently not, as the team splintered after that. Your Dad, Clint, was too angry and sorrowful to stick around. He left Nathaniel in the care of you and Natasha before taking off. You tried to reach out to him, often sending him text messages and voicemails but he never replied. It wasn’t until a year had passed that you realized just how angry your Dad was.</p><p>He had shed his bow and arrows, choosing to use a katana instead. The few times he had dropped by to check up on you and Nathaniel, he left a wake of destruction in the training room. A few snippets of reports from Rhodey told you that he’d become a cold-blooded killer by the name of Ronin.</p><p>Natasha tried to shield you from these reports, but you found out anyway. Both of you decided to keep this a secret from Nathaniel. But it didn’t stop little Nathaniel from asking, “Daddy?” You could never answer him.</p><p>As for Tony, he invited you to stay with him and Pepper at their new lake house. It was there that you witnessed their wedding; it had been a sunny day, with light filtering through the trees, casting their rays on the arch of white roses towering over the couple. You stood beside Tony, who looked at Pepper with such love and tenderness that you couldn’t help but cry.</p><p>At the reception, after Tony had danced with Pepper, he approached you. “It’s time for our dance.”</p><p>You smiled before taking his hand and joining him on the dance floor. As you two sway to the music, you glance around and your heart grows heavy at a missing sight.</p><p>“You holding up okay, kiddo?” Tony asks.</p><p>You bite your lip before saying, “I wish Peter was here.” You don’t meet your daddy’s eyes, afraid of what you’ll find there.</p><p>He draws you close, tucking your head under his chin. “I know. Me too.” You dance in silence until he asks, “You sure there was nothing going on between you two?”</p><p>You roll your eyes. “Daddy…”</p><p>“Just checking,” he says, and you chuckle at his weak attempt at lightening the mood.</p><p>“Daddy, you know he’s like a brother to me.”</p><p>Tony twirls you and brings you back into a hug. “Just so we’re on the topic of siblings, what if you had another one?”</p><p>You stop, drawing back a little to stare at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, what if I told you that in about—” he glances at his wrist, “—8 months, 1 week, and 5 days from now, you’d have another sibling?”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying…” A mixture of feelings warred within you.</p><p>“Pep’s got a little bun in the oven.”</p><p>You freeze. Though you’d had siblings in the form of Peter, Wanda, Cooper, Lila, and now Nathaniel, this was different. They’d all existed before you knew them. Daddy having a kid was new…crazy…</p><p>“Kiddo, I’m gonna need a response here.” Tony waves a hand over your face, his tone amused but his expression serious.</p><p>“Daddy, this is…this is awesome!” You exclaim.</p><p>“Really?” he asks tentatively.</p><p>“Really! I’m happy for you, Daddy.” You embrace him.</p><p>“You’d better be, because Pepper and I are going to need free babysitting.” He jokes, but he squeezes you back.</p><p>Bruce was the next one to take off. “Are you sure I can’t come with you? Please?” You beg him outside the Compound, where Bruce is loading the rest of his things in a van Tony had bought for him.</p><p>“It’ll be a while before you can come and visit. Besides, I’ve got a lot of stuff to figure out.” Bruce slams the trunk closed, the finality of the action ringing in your ears.</p><p>“Hulk issues?” You remember how he’d been having trouble summoning the Other Guy. “Why can’t you figure it out here? Why…” Your throat clogs with the unsaid question.</p><p>
  <em>Why do you have to leave me again? </em>
</p><p>“You know why, Joey. And this isn’t goodbye forever. That, I can promise you,” He pokes you in the stomach. You giggle before crushing him into a hug.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you, Father,” you whisper. You close your eyes, relishing in the scent of laundry detergent and unknown chemicals.</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me,” he tells you.</p><p>“At least you’re coming back this time.”</p><p>Bruce kisses your forehead and a few tears splash against it. He releases you and you watch him enter the van and roll away. Footsteps sound behind you and a familiar hand settles against your shoulder. As soon as the car disappears into the horizon, you lean against your Momma’s chest and cry.</p><p>As for your Pa and Momma, they had taken to staying at the Compound. Natasha threw herself into her work and training you. It felt unnecessary because of the lack of battles since the Snap, which left the world quiet for once. But Natasha was not one to lay down and rest. If anything, she had become more restless, burying herself in her work that there were times she neglected her own needs.</p><p>So, you had taken over, often cooking meals that weren’t peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. You’d clear any stray papers she had lying around, clean the compound, or do the laundry. You’d feed Nathaniel and take care of him, often packing his lunches and  seeing him off to daycare, or playing with him. While Natasha kept the base running, you were her support.</p><p>Though your Pa stayed in the compound, much of his days were dedicated to attending support groups. Eventually, he’d done it enough times to start one of his own. You occasionally joined him, listening how each person there had lost someone important, and how they were getting back on their feet. For some, it was going to college. For others, it was rekindling relationships with those that remained. There was talk of getting married, settling down, and raising kids. There were chats about new hobbies, new jobs, new beginnings. Everyone had something they were trying to achieve. But the tragedy of losing loved ones at a global scale hung like a dark cloud.</p><p>When Steve noticed you rarely left the compound for anything outside of grocery runs, trips to Tony’s, and pickup/drop-offs for Nathaniel, he urged you to branch out. You didn’t want to; your life had revolved around the Avengers for so long that you couldn’t imagine anything else outside of that. However, with the combined efforts of Steve, Tony, Natasha, Pepper, and Bruce (via text message), you had enrolled in a college in New York but you refused to move out.</p><p>On weekdays, you stayed with Steve and Natasha while weekends and holidays were spent with Tony and Pepper. Sometimes, you brought Nathaniel on those visits; he was always happy to play with little Morgan, your new baby sister. Natasha would accompany sometimes as would Steve, though it was only for your sake.</p><p>You rarely heard from Thor, and when you did, it was never from him directly. Valkyrie was the one who wrote to you about New Asgard in Norway and how Thor holed himself up in his hut. What broke your heart, however, were the words that followed:</p><p>
  <em>He’s not in the best state for visitors. He asked that you stay where you are, and that it’s best if you don’t visit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Joey. </em>
</p><p>You crushed the paper in your fist before chucking it in the fire of the common room.</p><p>Besides your parents, you had company in the form of Okoye, Carol, Rocket, Rhodey and Nebula, who’d stop by the compound or the lake house.  They’d narrate their latest adventures to you, though the amount they shared varied. Rhodey was the most eager to share with you, while Carol and Okoye were just as willing to tell their stories after they had spent more time with you. Rocket mostly snarked a lot, though a snippet of a story would slip in. Nebula switched between talking and silence.</p><p>Despite your life continuing, there were nights when you’d look through some old pictures. They were of memories you shared with the team over the years. There was a picture of you and Bruce asleep on the couch together after a grueling study session. Another was one of you dressed in Asgardian robes with Thor standing proudly beside you. Another picture was a sketch Steve had done of you blowing out your candles on your 13<sup>th</sup> birthday. There was a photograph of you and Natasha watching the sunset on the rooftop of Avengers Tower. Another was of Clint giving you a noogie. There was a selfie featuring you embracing a large Teddy Bear while a smug Tony gave the camera a thumbs up. Another picture was you stuck in a tree after you had tried Sam’s wings out and Sam bent over, laughing. There was one of you cooking with Wanda, whose face was scrunched after having tasted your concoction. There was one of you and Vision reading on the couch. There was one of you and Peter covered in soot after hanging out with Tony in the Lab.</p><p>Besides these photos, the box held souvenirs and postcards that the Avengers had picked up on their travels for you. Steve’s letter is also there. All this and more you would sift through before placing them in a large box.</p><p>But you always returned to two pictures: one was that of your adoption party with all your parents and you crammed in one bed, sleeping after the day’s festivities and the second one was the surprise post-Christmas party they threw for you to make up for separating over the holidays.</p><p>These pictures reminded you of a time when you had been someone to come home to. Now, you felt like most of them didn’t love you enough to stay. You’d then cry yourself to sleep, the two photos clutched in your hands.</p>
<hr/><p>You tiptoe down the stairs, careful not to disturb Nathaniel, who you’d just finished putting to bed. You listen in as your Momma checks with the new Avengers before Rhodey informs her of Clint’s latest deeds. You squeeze your hand into a fist, careful not to alert her to your presence. You wished that your Dad would come to his senses and return home to his remaining family but it didn’t seem to be happening any time soon</p><p>Then you hear something you’ve rarely, if ever, heard from your momma. A sob. You enter the kitchen to find Natasha who had propped her feet up on the table, her head bowed as she cried.</p><p>“Momma?” Your breath catches.</p><p>“Joey?” She hastily swipes at her tears, but it doesn’t deter you from sitting beside her and taking her hand.</p><p>“I miss Dad too,” you comfort her.</p><p>She smiles wanly at you, wrapping an arm around you and guiding your head to her shoulder. Her hand combs through your hair. “I’m okay, honey.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Momma,” you murmur.</p><p>“I’d offer to cook you dinner, but you two seem pretty miserable.” Your ears perk up at your Pa’s greeting.</p><p>“Hey Pa. How was counseling?”</p><p>“Same old, same old.” Steve tosses his things on the table before pulling up a chair beside you. You shift so your legs rest on his lap and your head is on Natasha’s. Steve lightly massages your feet as Natasha continues her combing; you close your eyes, enjoying their tender ministrations as they converse above you.</p><p>“I used to have nothing. But then I got this. This job, this family, our kid—” she smiles softly at you “—I was better because of it. And even though they’re gone, I’m still trying to be better.”</p><p>“You are better.” You rise, turning to face your Momma. “I’ve never seen you as anything less than that.”</p><p>A deep chuckle sounds from your Pa. “You can’t argue with our kid, Nat. You’re much better than you know,” Steve wraps an arm around you. You hold out a hand to your Momma, who takes it only for you to tug her into a group embrace. Steve’s arms encircle the two of you as Natasha buries your head in your shoulder.</p><p>However, the moment is broken. “Hey this is Scott Lang! Could you buzz me in please?”</p>
<hr/><p>After Scott proposing the idea for time travel, the four of you and Nathaniel piled into a car headed for the Lake House. You are the first one out of the car. Tony is on the porch, holding a squirming Morgan.</p><p>“Joey!” Morgan shouts joyfully. Tony sets her down and she runs toward you. You scoop up your little sister, who burrows her head into your neck.</p><p>“Morg, I swear, you get bigger and bigger every time I see you.” You press a kiss to her cheek before going to wake up Nathaniel. Once he’s awake, Morgan drags you both into the main house where you greet Pepper. “Hey, you’re early this week.” You kiss her cheek, the smell of berries and honey weaving its way into your senses. “Staying for lunch?” she asks.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>You spend that time playing some hand games Clint and Natasha had taught you with Morgan and Nathaniel, but your eyes drift outside, where Scott, Tony, Steve, and Natasha are talking. Their faces are drawn tight as they discuss Scott’s idea. Pepper notices how often your eyes flicker to the window. She frowns in concern as she watches Tony.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Morgan asks, noticing you had stopped playing.</p><p>“Morgan, I think Daddy needs saving,” Pepper tells her daughter.</p><p>“Go on, Morg. Be a superhero,” you urge her. She bolts out the door and you watch as Tony picks her up, embracing her and laying his cheek on top of her head. A pang of jealousy blooms in your chest, but you push it aside.</p><p>After Scott, Natasha, and Steve left, you and Nathaniel remain for lunch and decide to stay overnight. You play with Morgan and Nathaniel and hang out with Pepper and your Daddy. However, you notice that Tony is quieter than usual, often trailing off or offering monosyllabic answers.</p><p>“Daddy? Are you okay?” You ask him. The two of you are washing dishes; you were on rinsing duty while Tony was in charge of drying.  </p><p>“Just got a lot on my mind, kiddo.” He sets a plate down on the rack next to him.  </p><p>“Is it about what Pa and Momma were here to discuss?” You ask him. He sighs, absentmindedly drying a dish.</p><p>“What do you think about the idea?” He places the dish in the rack.</p><p>“Honestly? I think it’s worth trying. The last five years haven’t been easy on anyone.” You recall all the people in support groups whose loved ones still lingered on their mind, no matter how many plans they made. You remember how Scott had talked about his lost daughter and how he’d stuttered over a woman named Hope. You remember Natasha’s broken voice as she talked about the family she tried to honor even though they were gone. “I know they haven’t been easy on you either, Daddy.” You glance at the picture nestled in a corner beside the sink.</p><p>You remember that day: Peter had told you about Flash, who was badgering him about his ‘fake internship’. You told your Dad, who had set up Peter with a Stark Internship certificate. Though they’d gotten a formal one of them shaking hands as proof, Peter had asked for a silly one. You’d been happy to oblige. The final product was one of them holding the internship plaque upside down, giving each other bunny ears at the camera.</p><p>You finish with the dishes, bidding Tony good night and heading to Morgan’s room to tuck them in per their request.</p><p>“Joey, when’s Dad coming home?” Nathaniel asks as you pull the covers up.</p><p>“Soon.” You kiss his forehead.</p><p>“I miss him,” he murmurs before turning on his side to sleep.</p><p>You choke back a sob, remembering the last news that a cartel had been busted up, with bodies strewn all over the scene. “Me too.” You move over to Morgan’s side.</p><p>“Joey, why did Daddy need saving today?” She sits up despite you telling her ten times that it was time to sleep.</p><p>“Will you sleep if I tell you?”</p><p>She shrugs, her smile innocent yet her eyes twinkling with mischief.</p><p>“Come on, Morgie, it’s time to sleep,” you urge her.</p><p>“What’s going on with Daddy?”</p><p>“Daddy’s just got a lot on his mind.”</p><p>“He was sad earlier. Why?”</p><p>“It’s complicated. And it would be less complicated if you would go to sleep.” You poke her stomach and she laughs loudly. Your eyes drift to Nathaniel, who only groans before shifting in his sleep.</p><p>“Come on, I have to sleep too, you know. Please,” you draw it out.</p><p>“Okay,” she concedes. She snuggles into her blanket.</p><p>“And you’d better be in bed by the time Daddy comes to check on you.” You kiss her forehead and give her the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture before heading to your room. It was a permanent fixture in the cabin that, despite being decorated to your liking, wasn’t as personal as the one in the Compound. You climb into bed, but don’t sleep, only staring out at the window next to your bed at the night sky. The stars were bright, but scattered with no discernible pattern amongst them.</p><p>Momma and Pa were back at the compound, probably pushing through would the plan given how quickly they’d latched onto the idea of traveling back in time to save everyone. Dad and Papa were out of your reach, too occupied with their current lives to think abut you. Father hadn’t come back as soon as you’d hoped. Your Daddy had moved on.</p><p>It was probably selfish to feel like this because you had belonged to so many people for so long but at the same time, you were always drifting. Why couldn’t everything be how it was then, with your family together instead of brief moments you had snatched with them over the years? What would it take for everyone to just have a happy life? No more battles, no more missions. Just the home you’d always wanted.</p><p>The door to your room creaks open and you turn to see Tony standing there. “Joey, I’ve figured it out.”</p><p>“Huh? What are you talking about?” You sit up.</p><p>“I’m talking about time travel.” </p>
<hr/><p>After bidding Morgan and Nate goodbye and thanking Pepper and Happy for watching him, you returned to the Compound ahead of Tony, who had a few things to take care of.</p><p>There, you were greeted with another surprise. “Father?” Your jaw drops. It was the Hulk, but he had glasses and your Father’s salt and pepper hair. Not only that, but the Hulk was smiling and when he spoke…</p><p>“Hey, Joey,” he says in your Father’s voice. You rush towards him and he catches you in his arms.</p><p>“I missed you so much. Please tell me you figured it out now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I did. And don’t worry. I’m sticking around.” He hugs you tightly before you wander into the Compound. There, you find Scott with his head in his hands and Natasha by some controls hooked up to an ugly brown van.</p><p>You greet Scott, who waves before asking Natasha, “Momma, what happened?”</p><p>She fills you in on the time traveling mishap and you glance sympathetically at Scott, who leaves to get a snack. You then see your Daddy and your Pa enter the room. Pa was carrying his old Captain America shield, which gleamed as if brand new.</p><p>“It looks great, Pa.” You beam at him.</p><p>“Thank Tony for that,” Steve replies.</p><p>“It’s either that or it goes in recycling,” Tony tells him.</p><p>You roll your eyes. “Just admit you guys are cool.” Before they can protest, you say, “Hey, I’m calling kid’s rights. Every kid likes seeing their parents cool with each other.”</p><p>Tony and Steve exchange an unsure glance. “We’re not exactly there yet, kiddo.” Tony pushes past you to look over the time travel machine that was formerly the van of Scott’s friend, Luis. Pa just pats your shoulder and heads towards Momma. However, watching Tony and Steve, you notice that they’re at least civil if not friendly with each other. You sigh; it wasn’t much, but it was a start.</p><p>As the days passed, more surprises came. First was the appearance of Rocket and Nebula, who had responded to Natasha’s call. Rocket greeted you with a curt, “You grew.” Nebula greeted you, “Joey.”</p><p>The next one was when Rocket and Father had returned with Thor. When he first saw you, he said, “Joey, my child, how wonderful to see you again!” He wobbled on his feet; his belly prominent as he waves a can of beer. Bruce winces, keeping him from landing on the linoleum floor.</p><p>You approach him unsurely, wondering how the once proud and regal man who could pick you up and make you feel safe had regressed into an unkempt drunk. “Papa?” you ask, your voice small. Thor’s light-hearted expression shifts at your voice. He stumbles away from Bruce’s arms, asking to be directed to the booze cabinet.</p><p>You watch him leave, your heart breaking at how easily you were brushed aside. “Joey?” A warm green hand appears at your shoulder. But you refuse to cry.</p><p>“Come on, we have work to do,” you tell your Father.  </p><p>Your last surprise arrives that same day. It arrives in the form of your Dad, who sported a mohawk and a long sleeve of tattoos. He sees you and tears spring into his eyes. “Hi, Joey.”</p><p>That’s all you need to barrel into him. His arms hang at his side but you don’t let go until he wraps them around you. “I’m so sorry, Joey. I’m sorry for…” he chokes.</p><p>“I missed you Dad. I wish you visited more often.”</p><p>“You know why I couldn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I wanted you home. Nathaniel did too,” you confess.  </p><p>“Where is he?” He releases you from his embrace.</p><p>“Pepper and Happy are looking after him. Morgan’s keeping him company.” You wipe your tears with your sleeves.</p><p>“Morgan?”</p><p>“Daddy’s kid.” You fill him on everything that’s happened since his last visit, and he listens with rapt attention. He finds it in himself to laugh and joke with you, though he is now more somber than usual.</p><p>And so, it begins. The Great Time Heist of 2023 (you came up with the name) had begun, and your parents are assembled, for the first time in five years, for the biggest fight of their lives. Days and nights are spent reliving old memories: the key to retrieving the Infinity Stones before Thanos could. You live off take out and you are involved in planning, often taking notes and going over them until the wee hours of the morning.</p><p>However, there is one stickler to the plan.</p><p>“I am not staying here!” You exclaim. “How old do you think I am?”</p><p>“Do you really want me to answer that?” Momma tells you, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I’ve been helping out this whole time; I deserve to go. You let me fight at Wakanda; why can’t I do this?” You complain.</p><p>“Joey, this is riskier than that,” Father cautions you. “A lot can go wrong with this plan.”</p><p>“I’m your kid; risks come with the job,” you retort. “I’m going.”</p><p>“Joey.” Thor gets up, unsteady on his feet. “I think you need to listen to them and stay here, my child.” He burps and you wrinkle your nose at the stench. He pats your head but you push his hand away.</p><p>“You don’t get to decide; you haven’t been here the last five years!” The bitter words are out of your mouth before you can reel them back in. Thor stumbles, looking sober for the first time since you’ve seen him. You cover your mouth, shocked that you had let something slip. Worse, it was something that hurt.</p><p>“I…I…I have to go.” You rush outside, shame burning your skin. How could you have been so insensitive? You knew of the guilt Thor carried, and yet all you could think about was how your parents were leaving you without a say. How they were, once more, leaving you and you could do nothing to protest.</p><p>You didn’t want to go to your room after what you said; you needed fresh air. You needed a place that wasn’t stark walls echoing with memories that would only fill you with guilt. Instead, you go to a little spot outside that faced the lake, the sun’s yellow-orange light reflected in the water below it. You sit on the bench, your head in your hands.</p><p>Something metallic approaches you, and whirring is heard as they sit beside you.</p><p>“They’re right to be concerned about you.” Nebula’s eyes are on the horizon.</p><p>You flick a stone, only for it to sink below the water. “I know. I shouldn’t have said that,” you admit.</p><p>“Such things are inevitable,” Nebula tells you, a knowing tone in her voice. “When left unsaid.” She picks up a stone and lobs it; it lands farther than yours.</p><p>You remember the tidbits she’d shared about her life with Thanos. From what you had gathered, he hadn’t been the most attentive dad. In fact, he’d done much worse than any of your fathers combined could ever do to you. You also remember her sister, Gamora, who she’d shared a complicated relationship with. You remember how her voice filled with guilt over her sister’s death as if it had been her fault.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose them,” you whisper.</p><p>“Then ensure it,” Nebula tells you, her eyes boring into yours. “Before they do the same for you.” You two sit there long enough for the first stars appear. You bid Nebula goodbye before returning to the compound, where you find only your six parents scattered around the table.</p><p>Natasha is the first to notice you. “Joey.”</p><p>Everyone faces you. You bow your head, unable to meet any of their gazes. You walk to your Papa. “Papa, I’m sorry for how I acted. That was wrong of me to say. Please forgive me,” you plead in the small voice of a penitent child.</p><p>Thor lays a hand on your head, before drawing you in. He reeks of alcohol and body odor but you don’t push him away.</p><p> Once he releases you, you turn to the rest of your parents. “I know you all want to protect me, but I don’t want to stay behind again, wondering if any of you will return. I am going, and I will sneak aboard the ship if I have to.” You meet Natasha’s and Clint’s gazes. “After all, I learned from the best.”</p><p>Clint chuckles. “I expect nothing less from you.”</p><p>Tony rubs his forehead. “Joey, you gotta stop giving me gray hairs.”</p><p>“That wasn’t a no,” you sing-song.</p><p>“That’s because I know you’ll make good on your word.”</p><p>You turn to your remaining four parents, hands clasped in a silent plea. Thor only nods, but his eyes betray how painful it is to do so.</p><p>Bruce only allows you after you promise to go over the plans each day until the Heist. “I promise,” you assure him.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that you do,” he says, his voice reminiscent of the days when he would home school you in the Tower.</p><p>“Joey, you realize that this is bigger than anything we’ve ever faced,” Steve says. “You have to understand that we can’t afford to lose.”</p><p>“I know, Pa.” <em>More than you realize. </em>Steve holds your gaze for the longest time, before nodding.</p><p>Natasha sighs. “You can go. On one condition.” Her green eyes drill into yours, a gaze that she had perfected over her years as a spy trained to glean the truth from a victim. “Don’t do anything rash and don’t you dare play the martyr.”</p><p>You match her gaze. “I won’t.”</p><p>And like that, you are officially part of The Great Time Heist 2023. The days fly by and soon, it is the day before the Heist. Steve reviews the plan again, dividing you into three teams that would take the stones from each location: Asgard, New York, and Morag/Vormir.</p><p>“I want to go with Momma and Dad,” you pipe up. “The New York team is already crowded with you, Scott, Daddy, and Father. The Asgardians may not take too kindly to one more mortal on their realm. Nebula and Uncle Rhodey are more than capable of handling Quill and Vormir, from what Nebula has told us, does not have that many occupants and so it should be safe. Besides, if something were to happen, Dad and Momma are the most capable of protecting me.”</p><p>You and Nebula exchange glances. She nods, which boosts your confidence.</p><p>“Natasha?” Steve asks.</p><p>Natasha cross examines you once more, but you hold firm. She only nods. “We’ll look after them.”</p><p>“She’s in capable hands, Cap,” Clint assures him.</p><p>Steve then continues the planning session, reminding everyone of the risks this mission would entail, and how they could not and will not fail. “Whatever it takes,” he finishes.</p><p>After that planning session, you wander around the Compound. As you pass a room, a shadow of your former life would flash before your eyes, reminding you of what you were fighting for. Those images mingle with the homesickness associated with Avengers Tower, which had been your first, true home. Your trip down memory lane ends in your room, where the two pictures of your adoption party and the late Christmas party rest on your bedside table. You stroke them reverently before taking one of them, dismantling the frame and placing the chosen photo in your pocket. You squeeze your eyes shut, as your eyes grow moist. <em>Whatever it takes. </em></p><p>“Hey.” Your momma is at the door.  </p><p>“Hi.” Her eyes fall to the remaining frame in your hands. You try to laugh, but a sob escapes instead. “I guess you’re not the only one that sucks at moving on,” you say. Your momma sits beside you on the bed.</p><p>“I remember this one. Your Pa and I were on a mission in the Amazon and next thing we knew, we were in Asgard. And you were there, telling us that you missed us.”</p><p>“Yeah. I remember. I remember how you all surprised me with a party when I returned. The best part? We were all together.” Your voice breaks at that last word. You clutch the photograph to your chest. “I want to go home, Momma. I want to go home with all of you.” You curl into a ball. Natasha threads her fingers your hair.</p><p>“I know.” She pulls you up and lays you against the pillows. “Wait here.” She then leaves. You think nothing of it at first, only laying on the bed, your face blank as you prepare to cry till dawn. Then, the door to your room opens and your six parents enter clad in sleeping clothes.</p><p>“Kid, if you wanted a sleepover, why didn’t you just say so?” Tony jumped into bed beside and you let out a cry of outrage at as you land facedown on the other side. You glare at your Daddy.</p><p>“That was foul play.” You can’t stop the smile stretching across your face. “But seriously, you don’t mind staying here?” You ask all of them.</p><p>“Joey, I’ve missed five years of chances. You really think I’d pass up a way to make it up to you?” Clint takes your other side.</p><p>Steve smooths a hand through your hair, and you close your eyes at the gentle movement. Thor sits at the edge of the bed, and you crawl into his lap, as if you were a little kid again. Though you smell traces of alcohol, his body odor is gone. His arms slowly come to encircle you and he picks you up, much like he did every time he returned home from a mission when you were younger. He groans as he sets you down.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who gets to do that now.” Bruce then picks you up, actually tossing you in the air before catching you.</p><p>“Father, I’m 20, not nine,” you protest weakly.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, you’re still our kid,” Natasha reminds you. You beam and she nods, understanding your unspoken thanks.</p><p>The night is then spent reliving old times in the Compound and Avengers Tower. Sometimes, you could see a flash of sadness, regret, or nostalgia whenever one of your parents talked, but you would lay your head on a shoulder, wrap your arms around their torso, or just squeeze their hand. Their grateful smiles harden your resolve. <em>Whatever it takes. </em></p>
<hr/><p>The next morning dawned bright, and a feeling of steely resolve settles amongst everyone. After suiting up individually, all of you enter the hangar where the time machine is set up.</p><p>As you take your place, you catch Nebula’s eye. Once more, she nods at you and you give her a small smile of encouragement. You take one last glance at each of your parents, whose faces range from apprehensive to determined. The clicking of keys can be heard as your Father preps the time machine.</p><p>“See you in a minute,” your Momma says, and you catch her glancing at your Pa who smiles at her fondly. You wonder what is going on there, but you brush that aside for another time.</p><p>“I love you guys,” you tell them. The last thing you see before you fall into the portal are your Papa’s, Father’s, Pa’s, and Daddy’s faces.</p><p>After dropping Rhodey and Nebula off at Morag, you, Clint, and Natasha fly the Milano to Vormir. You clench your seat as the spaceship goes into hyperdrive. Flashes of color fly past you, streaking faster than comets. You widen your eyes at the torrent of hues around you.</p><p>“We’re a long way from Budapest!” Dad shouts to your Momma, who laughs. Your heart warms at the sound.</p><p>Soon, the ship halts before a dark, gloomy planet. You, Clint and Natasha sober at the sight. Clint takes the wheel, steering the ship closer. “I’m gonna find us a place to land; you two better suit up.” You kiss your Dad on the cheek before heading to the rear of the ship. There, you clip your electric crossbow to your back and slip the protective amulet over you. You sheath your dual knives in your boots.</p><p>“Joey,” your momma says, determined.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Remember what you promised?” She reminds you.</p><p>“Don’t do anything rash. Don’t play the martyr,” you repeat. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Whatever it takes.”</p><p>She searches your face for any sign of insincerity, before nodding and heading to the cockpit. Your dad enters, slinging his bow and quiver on his back and sheathing his katana.</p><p>“Gotta say, the bow and arrows suit you better,” you admit.</p><p>He chuckles, though its’s subdued.</p><p>“Dad, Nathaniel, he’s…he’s been asking me when you’re gonna come home.”</p><p>Clint freezes. His hands clench, the leather squeaking. “Joey…”</p><p>“I’m sure he can’t wait to see you again,” you comfort him.</p><p>He regards you with sorrowful eyes. “When did you become so grown up?”</p><p>“It comes with the territory of being your guys’ kid.”</p><p>Both of you approach the cockpit, the planet growing before you. Your hand slides to your pocket, the photo paper a comfortable feeling under your skin. Once you land on the planet, you proceed towards a mountain that seemed to pierce the large moon above it.</p><p>You look up at the looming landmark. “Looks like we got a climb ahead of us.” Your momma and dad go before you, occasionally lending a hand when you are out of breath. Once you reach the top, you stoop over, breathing deeply.</p><p>“Clint, son of Edith; Natasha, daughter of Ivan; Joey, child of the Avengers,” an eerie voice echoes. You grab your crossbow, notch a bolt and aim. A wraith floats before you into a patch of light to reveal a red, skeletal visage. You have heard of him from your Pa’s stories: Red Skull aka Johann Schmidt.</p><p>“Come, I know what you seek,” he tells you.</p><p>“Good, then hand it over and we’ll be on our way,” Clint glares at him.</p><p>“If only it were that easy.” He leads the three of you to a cliff, narrating his history with the Infinity Stones and how he was punished to look after the Soul Stone for all eternity, never to touch nor obtain it. “To retrieve it, you must sacrifice that which you love in an everlasting exchange. A soul for a soul.”</p><p>You recall Nebula’s story and that of her sister Gamora and Thanos’ trip to this planet. Since then, you had prepared yourself for this moment. This had been your purpose: the reason why you had been adopted by the Avengers, the reason why you had become a part of this family, and the reason why you were the one keeping them together. They would need each other as would the many souls who would return if they succeeded. The world would need the team, but it wouldn’t need their child. You peek down, confirming that no one would survive that fall.</p><p>“Joey,” Natasha calls. You kneel by your Momma who is seated on a rock near the edge. “You promised.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Joey, this isn’t like other times. This time, there is no going back,” Clint tells you.</p><p>“I know. I knew the risks that this mission had. All of you made sure of that.”</p><p>“Honey, this is what these last five years have led up to. Billions of beings stay dead if we don’t get that stone,” Natasha reminds you, pushing herself up.</p><p>“I know.” You rise with her.</p><p>“Natasha, Joey, I’ve made mistakes these last five years. After everything I’ve done, after everything I’ve put you and Nate through.” Clint’s voice catches as he glances at the cliff.</p><p>“I know.” You squeeze his hand.</p><p>“I’m trying to save both of your lives. Don’t worry, Joey, your Dad’s just being an idiot.” Natasha’s eyes shine with tears.</p><p>“And your Momma’s being a pain in the ass,” Clint retorts.</p><p>“I know,” you tease.</p><p>Your momma grasps your hand before enfolding you in her arms. Clint hugs both of you, sandwiching you between the two of them. He kisses your forehead and you squeeze your eyes shut.</p><p>“Fine, you win.” Clint grasps your arm then throws you away. He kicks Natasha to the ground. Natasha flips him over, trapping him beneath her. She shoots a Widow Bite at him. Electricity engulfs your Dad’s body. Your Momma runs toward the cliff. You take your crossbow out but your Dad is quicker. He fires an explosive arrow in her path. Natasha dives out of the way. Your Dad runs toward the cliff, but before he can reach the edge, you fire your crossbow. The bolt hits his shoulder and electricity engulfs him again. You shed your weapon and bolt past them both. You leap off the edge.</p><p>“No!” Something solid wraps around you. You squirm in your mother’s grip. A cord is secured to the cliff face, from which dangles you and your Momma.</p><p>“Let me go,” you beg her.</p><p>“No,” she whispers. “Joey, you promised.” The Black Widow façade crumbles to reveal the woman who loved you ever since she first came into your life; the woman who never left the fight, no matter how bad it was. The woman who had been willing to sacrifice everything to prove she was not the bad guy. But that’s the thing: she had never been the bad guy, not to you.</p><p>“I love you Momma. Tell the rest of them for me too.” You push off the cliff, wrenching your hand from her grip. The wind whistles in your ears as your Momma’s face fades from view. Memories play through your head as you fall. </p><p>
  <em>“Will you come back?” “I’ll do my best.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sir makes me feel old, call me Clint.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream well, dear one.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So when the time comes and it’s time for you to fight alongside your loved ones, know that I’ll be proud of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was better because of it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A nine-year-old snuggled in between six superheroes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Christmas that ended with forehead kisses and a warm glow </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A fifteen-year-old cuddled in between their parents after many years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A twenty-year-old surrounded by their loved ones one last time</em>
</p><p>The last thing you see, before the darkness claims you, is a piece of paper fluttering in the wind.</p>
<hr/><p>The next thing Natasha and Clint know, they wake up in a shallow lake, miles away from the mountain they had been on. In Natasha’s hand is a small orange gem that glows amidst the planet’s perpetual darkness. She presses it to her chest, wishing it was you she was embracing instead.</p><p>“Tasha,” Clint chokes. He is holding a photo of the night after you had been officially adopted. A picture of a nine-year-old surrounded by their parents in various positions of sleep. It had folds running across and through it.</p><p>“It’s all they wanted,” Natasha murmurs, heart too broken to utter more than that.</p><p>“Yeah,” Clint says. His tear splashes the picture. The two remaining Avengers stumble to their feet, the items clutched in their hands as they return to the present. As soon as they arrive on the platform, Clint stumbles to the floor while Natasha remains standing, her grip tight on the only piece of you left.</p><p>“Clint, Nat, where’s Joey?” Bruce asks. It doesn’t take long for reality to sink in after that. Rhodey, Nebula, Rocket, and Scott leave the six of them alone to mourn, the other stones in their possession.</p><p>Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce convene outside in the spot overlooking the water. Bruce and Clint are facing the lake, their tears illuminated by the afternoon sun. Steve and Natasha are sitting beside each other as Tony stands behind them. Thor paces, rubbing his face in frustration.</p><p>Steve clutches the picture that Clint had given him, a remnant of days gone by. Guilt tears at his chest; you were his child and he’d been responsible for tearing apart the only family you ever knew. He is out of time, again.</p><p>“Where’d you find this?” Tony asks, fingering the picture gently.</p><p>“It was in their pocket.” Natasha says, gaze fixed on a point a million miles away.</p><p>“Why are we acting like this? Why are we acting like Joey’s dead?” Thor tells them. “We can bring them back. We have the Stones, and we can undo this. We’re the Avengers. We can undo this shit.”</p><p>“No, we can’t,” Clint speaks for the first time since they’d returned. “Thor, it can’t be undone.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but I don’t think you know what you’re talking about. These are space rocks and I think I understand them better than you.” The calm in Thor’s voice is slipping.</p><p>“And I know that I’m a little over my paygrade here, but from what I know, this can’t be undone. Or at least that’s what the floating red guy said. Now why don’t you fly there and talk to him! NOW YOU GO AND TALK TO HIM!” Clint yelled, pointing at Thor. He drops it and sobs. “It should’ve been me. Joey had no right to make that call.”</p><p>Bruce roars, tossing a bench into the lake. He wishes he’d spent more time with you. He wishes that he’d have made more of an effort to escape Sakaar if it meant seeing you again. He should have just stayed here, instead of leaving you again.</p><p>“Joey wouldn’t want us fighting or beating ourselves up over a choice they made.” Natasha wipes her eyes before standing and faces her teammates. “We can sit here all day, or we can make it worthwhile.”  As much as she wanted to mourn you, the job had to come first.</p><p>Steve stands beside her. “We will.” </p><p>“Tony.” Natasha extracts the Soul Stone from her pocket. “Here.” She cradles it in her hand briefly before giving it to him.</p><p>Tony glances at it glowing in the afternoon sun. For a moment, he remembers you: his first child. Morgan and Peter would be heartbroken to find you gone. Nathaniel would have his dad back, only to realize he lost another sibling. And as for Tony, he had lost another constant in his life.</p><p>“Tony, we need to go,” Bruce coaxes him. Tony nods and follows Bruce back to the Compound. The rest of the Avengers scatter as well, with Clint staying by the lake and Thor staggering towards the kitchen. Steve and Natasha go to your room.</p><p>They sit on your bed, and only then does Natasha let herself cry. She had allowed herself to become a mother, the one role the Red Room forbade her to play. Natasha had allowed you into her heart, and now she was left with a hole in her chest that could not be knitted back together. Steve gathers her into his arms, and together, they shed tears for the child they had lost.</p><p>When the shockwave of grief wears off, the Avengers go back to doing what they did best: saving the world. Bruce, Tony, and Rocket had finished assembling the Infinity Stones in their newly made gauntlet. Once gathered, Bruce volunteered to wield it.</p><p>“Remember, everyone who Thanos snapped away five years ago. We’re bringing them back today. Nothing changes from those years.”</p><p>Bruce nods at Tony’s instruction. “Everyone comes back.” A little tremor of hope ran through him. He takes the Gauntlet and slips it over his arm. The pain was instantaneous; white hot fire surged through his veins, bringing him to his knees. His yells are anguished, but he braces himself. As the power of Stones burns and twists his flesh, he concentrates on one thought.</p><p><em>Bring back them back. All of them. Even Joey. </em>With that, he snaps his fingers and the world goes white.</p><p> While Tony, Thor, Steve, and Natasha are tending to Bruce, Clint and Scott confirm that it worked. Unfortunately, the Avengers barely have time to revel in their victory before an explosion demolishes the Compound, announcing the arrival of Thanos.</p><p>Steve, Thor, and Tony go out to face him, despite being hopelessly outnumbered. But they keep up the fight, determined to make everything they had sacrificed, everything they worked for worth it.</p><p>And it is revealed to be so, as a crackling is heard in Steve’s ear, and the welcome sound of Sam’s “on your left” is heard. All around them, portals open to reveal all those who had been Snapped and are now coming to join the fight. A rumbling is heard and Giant Man breaks out of the rubble, revealing Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket in one hand and Clint and Natasha in the other.</p><p>All heroes converge on the battlefield as the six people who started it all took the front lines. “Avengers!” Steve yells. He meets the eyes of Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce. The same thought runs through their minds: <em>For Joey. </em></p><p>“Assemble.”</p>
<hr/><p>The battle swarms around them on all sides, but Tony could only see Strange. Strange lifts a finger.</p><p>
  <em>One. </em>
</p><p>Tony then knows what he must do. He dives for the gauntlet, struggling to wrench it out of Thanos’ grip. But the Mad Titan would not relent. Tony places his glove on top of the gauntlet. Out of Thanos’ sight, the Stones slide away from him and onto Tony. Thanos shoves him away.</p><p>“I…am…inevitable.” He snaps his fingers, but nothing happens.</p><p>And Tony knows that it won’t work because an all-consuming pain, hotter than any forge or any explosion could ever feel like, crawls its way up his arm. It threatened to engulf his whole body. He gasps at the sheer power coursing through him. He stumbles to his feet, ready to banish this monster once and for all.</p><p>“Daddy,” a voice calls out to him. He turns, and to his surprise, he sees you, your hand outstretched amongst an orange haze. “Daddy,” you repeat, pleading. His hand stretches out to you and just as his hand touches yours, there is a scream of pain.</p><p>Steve is standing beside him, hand on his shoulder, knees buckling as the power engulfs his body, much more painful than the Super Soldier Serum treatment. “Pa.” Steve sees you too and grabs for your hand.</p><p>His hand meets Natasha’s, who grabs onto Clint. Thor follows next, and he glimpses you too. “Hold on, Papa. Hold on.”</p><p>Bruce is the last one to join the chain, grasping them with his good hand. For a moment, he sees you proudly smiling at him. “Father.”</p><p>The six of them stand before Thanos: the monster who had brought them together, who had brought them you to them, but because of his deeds, you had sacrificed yourself. They had lost you, and now it is time to end this.</p><p>“We are the Avengers.” Tony then snaps his fingers and the six of them watch as the biggest threat of their lives disintegrate before them. After that, they collapse to the ground, still disbelieving of their victory.</p><p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter calls, rushing over to Tony who grasps him tightly as if to reassure himself that he is there. It isn’t long before Pepper and Rhodey join them.</p><p>Steve is greeted by Sam and Bucky while Wanda barrels into Clint’s and Natasha’s embrace. Thor and Bruce huddle together, as the army around them reunites with their loved ones.</p><p>“Where’s Joey?” Peter asks. The six Avengers cease their small celebrations, and the grief they’d held back returns.</p><p>One look at Tony’s face is all it takes for Peter. “No, no. Mr. Stark…”</p><p>“Kid…”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Wanda, upon realizing this, turns to Clint. “What happened?” Clint cannot answer so Natasha does so for him. Meanwhile, Thor leans against Bruce, both sobbing.</p><p>“It was my fault,” Steve finally utters the words that he’d kept to himself ever since he’d first seen you after the Civil War. “It’s my fault.” He bows his head in grief and not even the comfort of his best friends could cheer him up.</p><p>As the six Avengers and their loved ones mourn your loss, the rest of the army fall silent out of respect for the fallen warrior.</p>
<hr/><p>It is a peaceful day on the day they hold your funeral. They find a clearing near the Compound for your final resting place. A few days ago, your six parents had gone digging through the ruins and found the box that housed your precious memories. It had been reduced to ashes and only a few mementoes survived.  There are charred remains of an Avengers sweater you had outgrown, some of the gifts and souvenirs the Avengers had given you over the years, and the first and last letter Steve wrote when he had gone on the run. The Christmas picture you have with the six of them has been burnt to a crisp as are the pictures of your days in the Compound and the Tower. Whatever they could salvage was put in a box, which currently rests beside a blown-up version of the picture of your adoption party: a reminder of the little orphan who wormed their way into the Avengers’ hearts.</p><p>During the funeral, everyone who had ever encountered you speaks about you. About how much you mean to them or what they thought of you when they first met you. Wanda and Peter cry as they deliver their respectful speeches on how they gained a sibling who made hero work less lonely. Rhodey is grave as he talks about what a welcome surprise you had been. Bucky thanks you for being a bright spot in Steve’s life and how awesome it was to be considered an uncle even though you’d only met him briefly. Sam talks about how much trouble you caused and how it always made him laugh. However, your six parents held off on their speeches.</p><p>Once everyone finishes, they turn to a freshly dug grave where a headstone with your name had been carved by Tony himself. Thor cradles the box of mementoes, which grows wet with his tears. Steve lowers it into the ground and Natasha and Clint fill the hole while Bruce and Tony keep vigil, unable to do anything as their arms are in slings.</p><p>Once the hole is filled, the sky turns grey, crackling with thunder. The crowd retreats, except for your six parents who stand there in the rain, staring at all that remained of their child.</p><p>Tony is the first to speak. “Kid, when I saved you that day, I didn’t think you would be one of the most important things in my life. You were the most constant person in my life. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be enough for you when…when the team broke up. But I hope I did the best I could.”</p><p>“You were more than enough, Tony,” Steve says. “It was my fault. Joey wanted us to be a family more than anything, but I tore that apart. For that, Joey, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His voice breaks and tear streaks down his cheek.</p><p>“Dear one, I have lost so many people. I never thought I would lose you as well. I am sorry for not being there when you needed me. I am sorry to have abandoned you. I did not think about how much it would hurt you and my grief must be incomparable to the pain I have caused you.” Thor falls to his knees, his head bowed. The rain pours harder.</p><p>“Kid, why did you have to do that?” Clint whispers. “It was never supposed to be you, Joey. Not you.”</p><p>“Joey, one of the few things the Big Guy and I could agree on was you. You were our connection, and for that, we miss you.” Bruce presses a hand to the fresh earth.</p><p>Natasha kneels. “Thank you,” she whispers. “For everything.” She puts a white rose on your grave.</p>
<hr/><p>A few days pass after that, and in that time, it was decided that the stones would be returned to their rightful place. Steve volunteered to take them back, and Natasha had been quick to say she’d accompany him.</p><p>When the day to return the stones arrives, the other four Avengers plus Bucky, Wanda, and Sam come to send them off. They are gathered on the front lawn of Tony’s cabin, where a smaller time machine platform is set up. Bruce is over by the controls as Natasha and Steve emerge from the cabin, the six Infinity Stones and Mjolnir in hand.</p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” Steve tells Bucky.</p><p>“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Bucky retorts, a shadow of his former self shining through. “Besides, I know Romanoff would kick your ass if you did anything stupid.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Natasha answers him. The two former HYDRA assassins shake hands, a silent understanding passing between them.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to come along?” Sam asks after he embraces Steve and Natasha.</p><p>“Thanks Sam, but I think you deserve to enjoy some peace, after all the hell you’ve been through,” Steve replies.</p><p>“You mean the hell I’ve chosen to deal with? That’s on me, Steve. Besides, it’s always a heck of a ride with you.”</p><p>“Besides, I’ve got a feeling this is where you’re meant to be,” Natasha tells him, a secretive smile on her face.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>But Natasha only gives him a non-committal shrug before approaching Wanda. “I’m sorry about Vision,” Natasha tells her.</p><p>Wanda nods briefly, her eyes falling to the briefcase that currently contained the Mind Stone. “It’s what he wanted. He’d understand,” Wanda admits, though there’s something brittle and bitter in her voice. Natasha embraces the young woman before handing her over to Steve.</p><p>After Wanda, the two of them approach Tony. “Say hi from us, Cap,” Tony tells Steve. Steve nods and the two men shake hands, with Tony patting Steve on the back. Natasha and Tony then share an embrace. “Look after Cap, Red,” Tony says. Natasha only squeezes him.</p><p>Next is Clint, who embraces Natasha first. “Tell them I’m sorry,” Clint asks.</p><p>“It was never your fault. Don’t be an idiot.” The barb is softened by her gentle tone. Clint chuckles into her shoulder.</p><p>When Steve and Natasha go to Thor, Thor pulls them into a tight hug, sobbing into their shoulders. “Bring them home, if you can,” he asks. Neither answer him, knowing not to make a promise they couldn’t keep.</p><p>Steve and Natasha then approach Bruce, who reminds them that they were to return the Stones to their original location. They will risk making things worse if they didn’t do so. “We got it, Big Guy,” Natasha reassures him.</p><p>Bruce nods. “You know, when I snapped the gauntlet, I tried to bring them back. I’m sorry I couldn’t.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Steve comforts him. Natasha hugs Bruce before she and Steve step up on the platform. Steve sets Mjolnir beside him as Natasha does the same with the briefcase. They both hear the countdown and their hands find each other as the time machine activates.</p><p>What is five seconds for the team is much longer for Steve and Natasha. Together, they visit the realm of Asgard, where they have the pleasure of meeting Thor’s mother, Frigga.</p><p>“Please say hi to my grandchild for me,” she requests before they depart.</p><p>After Asgard, they return to New York where they give the Time Stone to the Ancient One. “Wait,” Steve says, after the exchange is finished.</p><p>“What?” Natasha asks him.</p><p>Steve points to a familiar shawarma joint. Natasha’s eyes widen as they lock with Steve’s. Bruce did say that they could take as much time as they wanted. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt. They hurry towards the building, rushing past the door and ducking under a window. Natasha is the first to peer through it.</p><p>“Steve,” she calls softly. Steve pushes himself up, his head brushing against Natasha’s as they look at the scene inside. A smile creeps upon his face as he sees nine-year-old you, looking sleepy as you fall back against past-Natasha, who stiffens at the contact.</p><p>Past-Clint takes you into his arms, where you snuggle into them. Steve and Natasha watch their past selves talk and they remember the conversation that ensues.</p><p>
  <em>“Does Joey have anywhere to go?” Steve asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“None. Orphanage was destroyed. Kid was running for their life when I found them,” Tony admits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d take them myself, but Father would not be pleased if I brought a human into Asgard, much less a small one,” Thor tells them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not exactly the safest guy to be around,” Bruce reminds them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clint, Natasha, and Steve cannot do so either as their current accommodations are not ideal for a child. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guess they’re my responsibility then,” Tony then takes you from Clint, who tells him to be careful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Joey’s actually quite adorable asleep,” Thor remarks. All the Avengers look at you. You are sporting a peaceful smile on your face, your eyelids fluttering.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I guess so,” Tony says offhandedly, though a smile begins to form on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s time we head back to the Tower. We’ve had a long day,” Natasha addresses them all, but her eyes are on you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can take them,” Steve offers. Tony hesitates but he lays you in Steve’s arms. </em>
</p><p>“Come on,” Natasha pulls Steve into a corner, where they fire up their Pym Particles and head to their next destination. After stopping at Camp Lehigh to return the Tesseract and to allow Steve to fulfill a 78-year-old promise for a dance, the duo travel to Morag, where they return the Power Stone.</p><p>“You ready for this?” Natasha asks Steve. Steve looks at the last Stone in his hand, which glows in the dim light of the planet. He rubs it gently, and he has a brief flashback of you curled up between him and Natasha in the compound. “No,” he admits.</p><p>“Neither am I.”</p><p>They then go to Vormir, where they are greeted by a familiar face.</p><p>“Welcome again, Natasha, daughter of Ivan. And Steve, son of Sarah.”</p><p>“Schmidt.” Steve raises his shield.</p><p>“Captain. It may surprise you, but I do not wish to fight you as those days are long gone. My eternity is confined to this planet and that stone you currently possess.”</p><p>“What happens when return it?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“That is hard to say, as it has only been retrieved twice and those who sought it wished to keep it and never return.” Schmidt floats towards the altar. Natasha pales as she peers downward. No body lay at the bottom.</p><p>Your last words ring in her ear and she backs away. Steve, noticing her distress, puts a hand on her lower back. “You don’t have to do this,” he tells her.</p><p>“It’s okay. I have you.” The two share a small smile. The warmth of the Stone pulses through Steve’s fingers. He cups it and Natasha places both her hands under his. Steve brushes his thumb against it one last time, and the warmth spreads across his body. Natasha, when she touches it, finds comfort in knowing that you are still there with them. Hopefully, this would set you free. Together, the two Avengers toss the Soul Stone off the cliff. Its winking light grows fainter and when it hits the bottom, the sky lights up in blue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The newly built Avengers Compound gleams in the sunlight. A black Audi parks in front of it, and out steps Tony. One of his arms is now metal, a result of taking the brunt of the six Infinity Stones. He is greeted by a couple who stands together at the entrance.</p><p>“Cap, Red, RedCap,” Tony greets Steve, Natasha, and her protruding baby bump.</p><p>“Tony, good to see you.” Steve greets him with a hearty handshake.</p><p>“Of course, wouldn’t want to miss this day for anything,” Tony says. “The others arrive yet?”</p><p>“Just waiting on Clint and—”</p><p>Thunder cuts her off and its followed by rainbow light. A tall man dressed in full armour emerges. His gut is less noticeable than it had been a year ago and his hair and beard reminiscent of his hairstyle during his Avenging days.</p><p>“Apologies for the late arrival. There was a galactic incident, and the Guardians were involved. Thankfully, my services are needed less, now that one of their number has returned. And how has the little one been doing?” Thor pats Nat’s stomach.</p><p>“Fine, and we’re lucky to have Dr Cho on call and Bruce has been a big help. Says the baby’s healthy,” Natasha informs him.</p><p>A pickup truck pulls up on the driveway, and a blonde head pops out, the mohawk gone and replaced with a full head of hair. “Sorry for being late. Laura, the kids, and I were just finishing a few last-minute details for tomorrow.”</p><p>The four of them head into the Compound, first to the lab where Bruce is working on something. His arm is out of the sling, but like Tony, scars remain of his encounter with the Infinity Stones’ power. Bruce greets them all with a wave and a smile before rummaging under his table for the package they’d been hiding this past couple of months.</p><p>The six Avengers then creep upstairs, pushing a door open to reveal an empty room. “Surprise!” A voice shouts from above, and you descend with a satisfied smirk on your face. Tony shrieks in surprise, hand over his heart. He stumbles into Steve, who catches the billionaire. Thor topples over Clint, who yelps in pain at the God of Thunder’s heavy weight. Natasha just gives you an impressed nod. Bruce, who managed to dodge the falling Thor, moves the package to avoid damaging it.</p><p>“Thor, buddy, let up so I can punish our kid!” Clint calls from under Thor, who rolls away. Clint swipes you and rubs his knuckles on your head. You bat them away to no avail.</p><p>“Dad! Let go!”</p><p>“Nope, you stole my move. I’m going to have to ground you.”</p><p>“I did say I learned from the best.”</p><p>Grinning proudly, Clint releases you. Natasha says, “Don’t look so smug, Barton. You’re not the only spy on this team.” Natasha smooths your flyaway hair. “Happy Birthday, baby.” She kisses your forehead.</p><p>“Hi, Momma. Hey, little brother,” you greet your Momma’s baby bump. “Have you decided on a name yet?”</p><p>Natasha merely smirks. “You’re just going to have to wait like the rest of your dads.”</p><p>You turn to Steve. “Any chance you can tell me?”</p><p>Steve chuckles. “Nice try, kiddo.” He hugs you, tucking your head under his chin. “Happy birthday, Y/N.”</p><p>You jump at Thor, who drops Stormbreaker to catch you. “I missed you, Papa! How was space?”</p><p>“Fine as always. Tree has been requesting your presence since your last visit.” He sets you down.</p><p>“Well, since it’s nearly summer vacation, I’ll be sure to drop by. Maybe you can show me Nidavellir?”</p><p>Thor smiles, which has become easier for him to do this past year. “Of course.”</p><p>“Don’t I get some love? It’s not like I’ve sheltered you and clothed you and changed your diapers,” Tony complains.</p><p>“Daddy, that was Morgan.”</p><p>“Right. Which kid are you again?”</p><p>You only roll your eyes at him before giving him his hug. His arms, both metal and flesh, are warm against your skin.</p><p>“Speaking of Morgan, how is she? And Pepper and Peter?”</p><p>“Morgan’s sad about not coming today. I had to remind her she had seen you yesterday and that you were going to see her again tomorrow. As for Pepper, she’s good, and she sends her love. Peter’s been doing great too. He misses you, though. You sure nothing’s going on?”</p><p>“Yeah, Daddy. How many times do I have to tell you?”</p><p>“Just checking.”</p><p>You then embrace Bruce, who cradles your head with his good arm. “Happy birthday, Y/N. How’ve you been feeling?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Father. After all, I’ve got a great doctor, don’t I?” You crane your head to smile at him.</p><p>“I’m not that kind of doctor, Y/N.”</p><p>“Potayto, potahto.”</p><p>Bruce chuckles before handing you a package.</p><p>“What’s this?” </p><p>“Just a little something from all of us,” Tony answers.</p><p>“So, go and open it.” Clint bounces with child-like enthusiasm. Crooking an eyebrow at them, you hop onto your bed. Your parents gather around you as you open your present.</p><p>Inside, you find a new Avengers sweater, an exact replica of the one they had given you years ago that late Christmas morning. You bury your face in it, soaking up the lingering smell of laundry detergent and chemicals. You lay that aside and dig into the box, which contains pictures chronicling the past year. There was one of you and Peter on the campus of MIT in matching sweaters. There was one of you on Clint’s farm, driving the tractor with Nathaniel with Clint chasing after the two of you. Another one showed you and Morgan up in a tree; Morgan had her repulsor glove aimed at the camera while you had your tongue stuck out. There was one of you and Wanda, your backs to the camera, watching the sunset over the lake outside the Compound. Another one showed you and Nebula playing Monopoly, glaring at each other. There was one of you at the pilot seat of the Milano, making a peace sign with Quill. Another one was with Hope, Shuri, Gamora, Natasha, Mantis, Valkyrie, Carol, and Okoye with you in the middle with a grin so big it threatened to split your face. There was one with you, Bucky, and Sam, but you were the only one smiling as the two glared at each other. There was one with you and Wong, both poring over a book that Doctor Strange had leant you. There was one of you and T’Challa petting a baby rhino.</p><p>However, amongst all the pictures, you find the photo of your adoption party: a child curled up against their six loving parents. You remove it from the box, stroking it lovingly.</p><p>“I love it. Thank you.” You sniff.</p><p>Steve kisses your temple. “There’s no us without you, kiddo.”</p><p>You sob a little. “Just come up here. All of you.”</p><p>And just like before, the Avengers crowd around the bed, pushing and shoving to make room for everyone. But in the end, you managed to fit, and you asked FRIDAY to capture this moment. As you snuggle against your parents, your mind flashes back to Vormir.</p><p>You had woken up in a shallow lake, like the one present in the Soul Stone. However, instead of the orange haze, you saw a dark purple sky and two familiar figures before you. Your Momma and Pa clung to you and kissed every part of you they could find. Their kisses were mingled with apologies for not protecting you. But you didn’t care. They were here, and they wanted to bring you home. You broke out of their embrace long enough to introduce them to Gamora, who was trapped inside the Stone too and had kept you company there. After promising they would come back for her, you, Natasha, and Steve returned to Tony’s lake house where everyone rejoiced at your return. Clint was the most jubilant, and he had been the most reluctant to let you go the moment you appeared on that platform.</p><p>A celebration was held that night to honour your return. There, you were reunited with the rest of your family. Peter clung to you, sobbing into your shoulder. You had whispered ‘I’m sorry’ when Wanda had approached, only for her to hug you and reassure you that she was glad to have you back. You informed Rocket, Nebula, and the rest of the Guardians that Gamora was waiting for them. They had set out for Vormir immediately after that. You got playful noogies and tickle attacks from your Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Sam. You even got to spend some time with your Uncle Bucky. Pepper had swept you up into a hug the minute she saw you and Laura was quick to do the same; both their eyes were wet with tears. Cooper, Lila, Morgan, and Nathaniel had barreled into you, and you all fell to the floor in a laughing heap. Scott had said, ‘Welcome back,’ and introduced you to his girlfriend, Hope and his daughter, Cassie. You even met Valkyrie who tried to apologize for Thor, but you only embraced her and thanked her for keeping your Papa safe. You finally got to properly meet T’Challa and Shuri, and you were happy to see Okoye by their side again. Carol congratulated you on a job well done, as did Nick Fury and Maria Hill. You met Doctor Strange and Wong; the former thankful that you were not as bad as Tony and the latter polite and friendly to make up for his companion’s behaviour.</p><p>The party is just the beginning as the months fly by, and new memories are created. And the best part? There was always more time. Time to laugh with your siblings. Time to tease your uncles and admire your aunts. Time to explore the universe, meet new allies, and learn new things. Time to train for your role as an Avenger. You have all the time in the world.</p><p>But that would have to wait because right now, your fondest wish is granted. Your family is complete once more, and nothing in this universe can take that away from you.</p><p>All is well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That is the last imagine I will ever write. I will continue to post my archived Tumblr stories but other than that, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>